1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to the electronic device which can be adjusted to multiple angles and has a cable collecting function.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device with a Universal Serial BUS (USB) interface, for example, a wireless network card, a USB flash disk, a Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer III (MP3) player, or a Global Positioning System (GPS), connects with an electronic product (such as, a notebook personal computer) to transmit data and signals. How to design the electronic device which can conveniently connect with the electronic product at different adjustable angles is a question for discussion in the electronic industry.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.